


Shut Up and Kiss Me Already!

by alex_is_away



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Julian is not having ANY of his shit, M/M, Rigum is injured, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_is_away/pseuds/alex_is_away
Summary: Rigum makes his injury worse and Julian is NOT happy about it.





	Shut Up and Kiss Me Already!

When Julian saw the young counselor limp into the Infirmary he was furious, Rigum knew he wasn’t supposed to be up and around, and now he’s made his sprain worse. “You should’ve called me to your quarters the moment it got worse, not walk all the way here! You could have worsened the sprain. What were you thinking?” All he wanted to do was take a shower, but being up and walking for that long made the pain almost unbearable, so without thinking to just call the doctor for help, he walked to the Infirmary. Julian continued with his rant about how bed-rest is mandatory, effective immediately, and Rigum quietly watched him scan his ankle with a tricorder, but started to giggle. “And what do you think is so funny?” Julian was not playing around, and his tone was sharp “You’re cute when you’re angry, that’s all” Rigum replied, with a small smile, not knowing how the doctor was going to respond to it. To his surprise, he stayed silent the rest of the examination, was he blushing? Perhaps it was his imagination playing tricks on him. When he was done, Julian insisted on escorting him back to his quarters in a wheelchair, to prevent  _ further _ injury, and Rigum decided it was best not to push him any further on the matter. When they reached his quarters Julian helped him to bed and got him anything he needed at the moment. Just when Rigum thought he might be out of the woods with the doctor talk, Julian started telling him about the benefits of bed-rest and how it could affect his injury if he didn’t stick to it, and Rigum was having none of it. “Julian!” He raised his voice at the doctor to get his attention, and boy did it work. “What, is something wrong? Are you in pain?” “No, it’s not that, you talk way too much, shut up and kiss me already!” With that being said, he walked over to the younger man and kissed him with a passion that would make a Vulcan blush. After a few minutes that felt like hours, they separated and Julian laid beside him in bed, Rigum resting his head on the older man’s chest. “How did I get so lucky? Julian is so perfect, and here he is, laying right here beside me” Rigum thought. “Julian?” “Hmm?” Rigum looked up at him “Hold me and never let me go.” Julian knew that he needed to get back to work, but this was more important to him right now. He tapped his combadge and told his assistant to only call for him if it was an emergency, he had a patient stuck on bed-rest and it was in the patient’s best interest that he stay with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one is a little shorter than usual, but writer's block has me in its grip.


End file.
